Final Fantasy Michael
by shadowchicken477
Summary: This is my version of Final Fantasy Unlimited With extra characters enjoy please R&R My fisrt fan fic second chap is up YAY dvd works
1. The new wonderland

Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy Unlimited Or any of the characters (except Michael) and it belongs to their respectful owners.So dont sue me!

This is my Version of Final Fantasy Unlimited and is my first fan fic.Please R&R and enjoy!

Final Fantasy Michael

Chapter 1:The New Beginning Of Wonderland

dreams Michael...Wake..Up..its..Ai and Yu.. wakes up to alarm DING."Oh what a weird dream." I look outside my window and then i see explosions in the sky."Whoa are we fighting a war or something?" I studder.Then I see a big flash of light and pass out.I wake up and it's night timeand I see weird letters on signs and stuff."Oww...my head..where am I?" "Last thing I remember I hear a big explosion and a bright light and now Im here." I stand up and I see a little girl and a little boy running somewhere they look Japanese kids..."Oh my gosh! I must be in** _Japan_**!Cool!" I decided I should go and follow them.So I quickly run after them and on my way I stop to find a **_Remington Shotgun_** and a **_Desert Eagle 50.AE_**.I quckly holster them and continue to run after the kids."Hey,wait up!"I yelled and they stop and I ask them where Iam."Why your in **_Tokyo_**."They both said at the same so I _Was_in Japan after all."Hey can I come with you guys?"I asked."Sure!Were looking for our missing mom and dad." "Well you are gonna need some help then huh?"

So I keep on following them and we go to a empty subway station and coincedently I find 5 magazines for my Desert Eagle and 5 boxes of 12 gauge Shotgun Amunnition I quickly store them in my empty pockets."Well we are going to get on a subway train to find mom and dad to Wonderland." "So hey Sis aren't you even scared?" "We are going to look for mom and dad you know there's no time to be scared right now." "Well I guess your right." I start talking."My name is **_Michael_** just so you know." "My name is **_Ai Hiyakawa_**."The girl says."And my name is **_Yu Hiyakawa _**and this here is my older sister.."Ai buts in."he calls me his older sister but were twins." "I see." "Somethings coming." says Yu."I knew it its really true."Ai says."The weird looking subway trains stops."Well are we gonna go in or not?"I said not sure about going in either."Well of course!Thats why we came here right?"Ai says laughing with her brother sounding scared.DING DONG DING DONG..."Listen that sounds like the departure bell I think its going to leave!"Then all three of us run in to the train I was last to get in..."Who was that..." "Hurry Michael!"Ai and Yu yell. I run in the opening and the door closing behind me as I enter.

"Its just a normal subway train."Yu says. "Uh...Yah..."Ai mumbles."Wait mom and and dad took this train didn't they?"I look around and I see the shadow I saw before entering the train."Uhh...Guys,who is that?"We look over and see someone talking."This is Pacifist reporting I.."beep"Dang I lost Signal." "Ahhh! Someone else is here Yu and Michael!" "Well good evening!" "Don't play nicey with us,who are you and how'd you get on!" the stranger suddenly looks shocked."I...!" "Watch your your manners sis,im real sorry miss."Yu says sounding upset."Who are you?Couple of ghosts that live on this train?"Ai then shouts."Your the one who is a ghost here." "Cut it out already sis,my name is Yu Hiyakawa and this here is my older sister." "Im Ai,he calls me his older sister but were twins."Then I burst in after being so quiet."Im Michael and i just met these two kids who are 2 years younger then me."Yu starts talking."We were hoping we were on the train to Wonderland now, you see were searching for our missing mom and dad."Michael and the stranger both say."Wonderland?"Yu continues."They say that the Pillar Of Darkness is somehow connected to the magical world of Wonderland,at least that what my dad _wrote_ in his book here."Yu then pulls out a big book out of his bag. stranger thinks "Day Of Conjunction..The book from professor Hiyakawa famous on his research on the phyisics on Wonderland." ends thinking "They wrote in there when they went to Wonderland they took a subway train,we checked it out online,we read about a rumor that said you could get on the at 13 seconds past 12:13 A.M on a full moon night."Ai says."Well I'm Lisa.." "So why are you on the subway?"Ai asks."Well I dunno."Lisa replies.Ai grumbles.Kaboom!"Whoa are we falling Lisa?"We all say to her."Were either floating or falling!"

I woke up as the the others woke up."I think we stopped."I said.Yu looks through the door and looks shocked."Ahgghhh!Is this Wonderland?"We start walking up the stairs and we stop to rest and Yu asks."So miss are you also looking for someone in Wonderland also?" "Im sure its her Boyfriend." "You know you can call me Lisa if you want to."Lisa replies to Ai.Ai then mumbles very angrily.We then walk up to the stairs and im thinking to myself."If she has a boyfriend i think i might not have a chance with this hottie Lisa."We get to the top of the stairs and then Yu yells."Finally is the place?Is this it?"

"Is this Wonderland?"AI yells confused."Just looks like a regular old place to me."Yu says."You guys stay close to me,I have a bad feeling here." Yu walks over to a blue slide and says."It a regular old slide,just like any other place.."Yu touches it an d it explodes in to many flies...Meanwhile Ai is exlporing a building."This isnt a real building its some kind of plant.Im sorry to barge in!"Ai opens a door in the house and sees a family of cockroaches eating some weird green stuff."Ewww...Gross." "I should of known better this place isnt normal its Wonderlahahand!"Me and Yu are walking around looking for a Ai when we see a yellow chicken like bird pexking at the grass."Hey..that looks like...a chocobo."I whisper to myself and Yu is talking to the chocobo."Well hi there!" "Hmm..?"The chocobos chirps looking confused."Well I've got some choco-choco-choco-choco chocolate for you!"Then Lisa and Ai are standing behind him and Ai says."Excuse me what do you think your doing with our food supply?" "Dont look at me!I tried to stop him but he woudn't listen!"I sigh in relief as she looks back at Yu even angrier."Well Iuh haha.."the chocobo walks over to Ai and stops and bites her hair and Ai looks up."Huh?Whats that?"Then a second later the chocobo and swinging Ai around by her by the hair of hers in his mouth and swings her at Yu and runs off laughing like a chocobo."Look at all the pretty stars!"Ai dizzly says.Yu gasps"Maybe that was one of the birds of happiness that live in Wonderland!"Yu then runs of to find the bird.

"Huh I wonder where he dissapeared to."Yu then trips over something and falls,he turns around."What?Hey!"He sees a leg sticking out where he tripped and looks up and see a man who appears to be dead."Ahhh!"Yu scrambles to his feet and everyone is looking at the body and Ai whispers."Is it dead?Then the corpse moves and says"...Where is this place?" "We were gonna ask you the same thing mister,did you just wander in to Wonderland also?" he grumbles"Wonderland?...So is that scoundrel here too?" "I don't know who you meen.. but.." "Scounrel?" " Who are you anyways" "And cool gold thingy"I say.He completly ignores my complement and says."I have forgotten my name and who Iam." "Well thats not good."We suddenly look up to the sound of something flying in the air that has crystal like things sticking out of it."I sense a evil sprit in it,it can't be human."

The airship suddenly drops or"poops"out a crystal out of it and then we hear a big exlosion on the impact."A Mushroom?"we all say shocked."Ill try to shoot it down."i take out my Desert Eagle and start shooting round after round and i complete a whole magazine and then Lisa says"Let me handle this."she puts her hands out and sonic waves come out and the attack was blocked by her and and she lifts her hands up and throw the creature a couple miles away into buildings."WHOA."i stood eyes wide and mouth open."I knew ther was something weird about you."Ai says angrily."Oh...thats just a Kigen Arts move i know its sortove kinda like a martial art." "Kigen Arts huh?"Then we hear a loud noise and the monster rises as a cyclops."I think we shoud run."Iam shooting my shotgun at monster while running and stop to realize we hit a cliff."Uh-oh dead end."BAM.The monster hit the ground where we were standing and we were hanging from the from the cliff."What do we do.." Gasp The Guy with the gold thing on his right arm is standing in front of the creature."He survived that blast?" "HEY HELP US!"Then the man pulls out his arm and the gold thing is glowing."**_It has moved_**." "**_Soil is my power_**!"He whips out the gold thing and a drill pops out of the side and then three blades out of the drilll,and they start spinning."Whoa cool!"Then he extends his arm straight the gold thing glows and explodes and the pieces are floating around his arm and are put back together in the shape of some kind of gun."The Magun has thawed." "The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided."he pulls out a gold bullet with black stuff in the see-through center."The Origin Of All Things,Mother Black."He flips the bullet into the gun and pulls out anotnher buller but this time red in the center."A Heat That Will Scorch All Creations,Fire Red."He shoves that one in and pulls out a completely gold bullet and says."And Finally,The Critical Point Of Everything,Burning Gold."He flips it in there and pulls the gun up and yells."Burn Up!I Summon You!Phoenix!"He pulls the trigger of the gun and three energy beam come out,one black,one red,the other gold.Then the monster puts out his hand to block the attack,and seems to have blocked it.But then he starts to scream and then blows up like a ballon red as a beet and then explodes with flames.Then a Phoenix come out of the fire and dissapears."Wow he did it." "Amazing " "He's Kaze." "Hmm.I could have easily beat it with my guns if I Wasn't Hanging from a cliff!" "Iam." Then a mysterious voice says."Unlimited


	2. Let The Demon Inside Loose

Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy Unlimited or any of its characters(exept Michael,and Kluch which i do own)and all belongs to their respectful owners so don't sue me!And I do not own the Butterfinger Candy bar Nestle does ok so dont even bother with the sueing,you wont get much out of it.

A/N:For those who play final fantasy XI (which i do not own in any way)and who play in the hades world who know Kluch he asked me to put him in this story so tell him what you think of his role in the story thx.

Final Fantasy Michael

Chapter 2:Let The Demon Inside Loose

The Magun stops beating and the drill goes back in the gun and is back to it's solid state steaming,then it cools of and Kaze walks away.

Then Yu steps up and shouts."Excuse me sir!"

Lisa then puts her hand over him to stop him.

"Something about him I don't like."Ai says angrily.

"Well I don't know why you people think that,'cause I think he's mucho cool!"Michael says."

Well...thanks anyways,you saved us didn't you?Were really grateful."

Yu then starts talking again."Hey mister!Were looking for our parents,and your looking for someone too aren't you?You asked if he was here."

"Well now youve done it now it you now he probabley gonna come back and shoot us!"

"You guys aren't talking about me are you?"

Michael jokes.

Then Kaze starts looking frightened and gasps.Then Kaze turns around.

"I don't really think we should call him mister,I think he needs a name"

"Were searching for someone too! If you happen to run into the parents of these children somewhere here,would you do us this favor please!Just tell them that their looking for them,there names are Ai and Yu,You'll know their parents by the name of Hiyakawa,please dont forget..."

Yu starts mumbling."Kaze"

"Hahahaha.."Oscha then pushes a puppet out of his body."Hehehe"Oscha then starts moving the puppet with his fingers,then makes the puppet stand up and says

"Krux."The doll suddenley becomes alive and starts talking"K..rux"

"Go on."

"KuKuRiu!"

The ship that "pooped" out the crystal is flying high in the sky and is heading towards a large black object that looks like a castle in the sky.We then see a strange man in white sitting on one of the pillars of the castle.

We see a fork poking into a steak of somesort."Now for example"

He then sticks the fork into a salad leaf of somekind.

"Using this Shilkiss,a quite good item,it's the perfect choice,if this was gizzard,it wouldn't work at all,it would absoloutly kill the flavor of the meat.Now we can't have that can we?That's something that would disrupt my perfect harmony,which we don't want to do."

He then starts eating the shilkiss.

"Hmmm...Theres someone trying to destroy my harmony."He then turns on the t.v and watches Kaze shoot his magun.The Earl then goes onto a hissy fit.

"He shot me,shot me,shot me,shot me!" "Oh your exellency your so cute when your angry."

"With..cough..your permission your exellency i'll go out and deal with the intruders at once." "I want 'em dead!" "Gladly.."

"Oh will you?You should have smashed them when you had the chance you mushy head,and you would have if you weren't such a coward." "What did you just call me?"The earl then starts talking."In my entire world, in all of Wonderland,I just can't allow people to do as they please.Am I wrong?Oscha."

"Of course not exellency you rest easy." "The doll I made Krux is now on their tail.No matter where they try to hide there is no way they can escape our observation." "Oscha bring me the phone."

The earl points to a telephone."Yes right away."

Oscha runs over to give the phone the his exellency.The earl starts dialing a number."Hello?"The young man on the other end of the phone says.

"This is the Earl.Is this **_The Legendary Kluch of the Hades World_**?"

The earl asks.

"What do you need your exellency?"Kluch asks."I need you and Fungus to exterminate some intruders..."

The earl said."Of course I'll be there right away."

Kluch hangs up."Oscha your a good man" "Oh please don't waste your valuable words praising me your exellency."Oscha then turns his attention to Fungus."Master Fungus i'm trusting you and Kluch to take care of the intruders from the outside world."Then the Earl starts talking.

"Be careful while around Kluch,he has a very evil and powerful alternate personality that can sometimes become...grotesque... if not kept in check."

"I shall keep my eye on him."

"Sounds good now we just have to wait for Kluch.

Kaze is walking all alone and he stops and says."White Cloud I won't forget."Then Kaze get's a flashback of a place getting destroyed."Where are you."

"Owww..."Ai then takes a knee and rests."Come on sis let's go." "Yeah come on Ai so i can shoot more stuff." "Oh but my legs hurt we've been walkin' for like forever!"

"We just took a break come on sis hurry up,you know we gotta look for our parents." "ohhh...man..." "We gotta find a town away from monsters and that has normal people."

"Please don't give up Ai your here to find your mom and dad." "Hey Ai If you give it your best i'll let you have a Butterfinger." "Whats that?" "It's a candy bar we eat in the U.S.A" "It's really good trust me..."We then hear something cry."Huh?Oh my gosh..." "Hey it's Mr.birdy from before." "He even got a collar"

"Is that the same bird from before?" Sqwack "What's up with him?" "Hey! You said I could have that mike!"

"What...HEY!"

The yellow bird starts yanking the Butterfinger out of Michaels hand."Hey...THAT'S...MINE..."The bird then starts shaking Michael around and sends im flying 10-2-0 Ft

"Owww...Stuipd...piece of...crap.."

Kaze is walking into the entrance of the forest and notices a ship flying above and then walks of into the dark

"Hey Mr.birdy wait up!"

"I saw he had a collar so that means he belongs to someone."

"We'd better be careful."

"Wow what a weird forest,do you think it's real at all?"

gasp

"Oh what is it now Hottie Lisa"

"Someone's here...what did you call me?"

"Uhhh...hehe...nothing."

A old lady on a chocobo starts saying"Chocobaba that's what some people call me"

"Chocobaba..."

"Atleast that's the rumor."

"Rrrr-rumor?"

"Hmmm...did you guys come from the **_Outside World_**?" "**_Outside World_**?"

"This is Wonderland up there is the outside world atleast that's the rumor."

"Are you from this world Ms.Chocobaba?" "Oooiii...No clue."

"So does that mean this Mr.Birdy belong to you Ms.?" "Birdy?Why he's a Chocobo"

"Another rumor..."

squack

"Hmmm?Oh no this is bad news Oiii!" "What is wrong with that old lady?"

"Look!What's this?It looks like a chocobo feather."

"Ooooh shiny hehe."

Then suddenly something crashes into the forest

"Oh no not another one." "Hey the ship pooped another crystal."

"Alright lock and load" "Ai,Yu run as fast as you can."

Michael starts shooting kamikaze style he knocks out 3.

"Ahh Crap."Two of them start attacking Lisa and so she uses her Kigen Arts but get's sucked in right after."No!"

"Ai!Yu,Michael!"Yu then tightly clutches the chocobo feather and it glows."Huh?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"The chocobo then comes and does a kung fu rapid kick on the mushrooms and kills them."Wow did you really save us?" "Quiia."The chocbo runs of and they are stranded again."Help!"

"Oh no kids...don't move AHHHH!"Then Michael shoot's the one that has Lisa.Then someone starts shooting all the mushrooms with a shotgun."Hey."

"Hey it's Kaze!" "I have something I want to ask you.." "Ahh! Their Back!"Kaze turns around ands starts shooting them one after another and finally kills the final one."Man Of The Black Wind...so the intruder finally makes an appearance hehe." "...This it?A bunch of weaklings like these people?Hmm this should be easy!" "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." Michael shoots a bullet and it grazes Kluches brown hair."Hmmm your quicker than I thought I was wrong about you." "Your about to see just how wrong you are.

Then Kaze pulls out his gun and shoots Fungus and each bullet is inbetween his teeth and he crushes them and spits them out."mmm..Ptoooey" "Iam Fungus one of the 4 Lords Of Gaudium,In the name of his exellency,Tryant,...I will kill you hahahahaha!"

"Alright let's go."Michael pulls out 2 desert eagles and starts shooting at Kluch and gets him once in the leftshoulder

"Ahhh Dammit...you are so dead!"Then he starts charging at Michael and he jumps back but Kluches sword grazes his left arm and leaves a cut.

Michaels grunt's and shoots a bullet and Kluch blocks and charges again and Michael shoots Kluch in the leg

."...hmhm."Kluch then starts glowing and the bullet falls out and the wound heals."Ahh you suck Kluch."

Then Kluch say's "Transform...SMIEHTER THE LIGHT!"Then black wings start growing out of his back his blue eyes turn red and his brown hair changes black and his body becomes more muscular and his skin turns dark purple and he claws started coming out of his fingers."Your gonna die next Mwhahahahahahaha!"Then a sword fall right next to Michaels hand and then he picks it up,sword in one hand,gun in the other.

"It has moved." "Soil is my power!" "hmhmhmhm" "The magun has thawed" "Ahh nice display if you really think you can take me with the Magun go ahead and try."

"Let's go!"Michael and Kluch charge at eachother and start to swing swords.

Michael attemps to slice Kluch but he blocks it and Michael takes his gun and tries to shoot him,Kluch kicks the gun out of the way,then Kluch take his sword slice's Michael's left arm again.

"Ahhh...AGHHHHHHHHH!"Michael then charges into Kluch and rams him down knocking on to his back and then he picks Kluch up by the arm and swings him around and throws him right through two trees."Ughh...You win this round Michael but next time you won't be so lucky."Then Kluch starts flapping his wungs and flies off.

"The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided."

"An Infinity that surpases the heavens,Sky Blue."

"A completness that goes through solid ground,Earth Brown."

"And Finally The deception to hollow out a dimension,Magic Violet."

"Come out,I summon you,Typhon!"

"Is that all youv'e got? I could take this all day." "Your not going to do anything with that!"

"Huh?" "What's That?" Typhon appears and it opens up and Fungus becomes enclosed in a magical box.

"What sorta..horrible thing have you done to me here?" "What did You do?I demand an answer!"

"Typhon is one with the wind he is a summon that will dissapear along with the space that imprisons it."

"You can't do this to me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Kaze had deafeated the annoying Fungus and Michael had defeatedhis new rival Kluch."

"Did you ask if we knew white cloud?" "Sorry but we really don't know much at allabout this place..." "But we'd like to help."

"Hehe...He means,thanks for helping us we really appreciate it."

"THANKS!"

"Thank you!" "Oh come on I helped too isn't someone gonna thank me or give me sumthin?"

"Well..."Lisa walks over to Michael and gives him a kiss on the cheek."UhhOh..hehe.."

"It was the least I could do for saving me."


End file.
